cosmos_of_edenfandomcom-20200213-history
Neptune (Planet)
Neptune is the 5th planet from Sol and the last ‘Terrestrial’ planet. It is different in the way that it's only terrains are deep ocean and glaciers. Life here is dominated by the unknown, as any life is there, can barely be seen from space. Life is dominated by the oceans that harbor the darkest secrets of the Sol system. Terrain Description Neptune has two main areas. One is the glaciers and ice caps. These icy areas are the only areas where any semblance of land exists. They are constantly covered by blizzards and there is no soil in these areas, only the oceans below. This area is where the Aiviqi live. Around 60% of Neptune’s planet is covered in Glaciers, The rest, near the equator, is the gateway to the vast ocean. Neptune’s ocean is home to many secrets the races of Sol cannot hope to get down to. It is a constant void, devoid of light and friendliness. This is where the Hadeans live, taking refuge in the dark waters. Because this area is so dark, it is FILLED with void demons. Only brave adventurers would dare to go into the waters. Races Hadeans Hadeans are people who were born in the depths of neptune’s oceans. They have gills to breathe in water, and fins for more effective movement. However, they also have built-in water jets that propel them at very fast speeds through water. They have tough, durable skin to protect against the pressure of the ocean, and they have many spikes to deter predators who may use echolocation to hunt for them. Hadeans actually speak through water, but with a vibrating thin piece of flesh on their face used to transmit sound waves. They have… no eyes. Light barely exists in neptune’s oceans, so there is no need. Hadean scales tend to be dark blue, dark green, and black Hadeans are… large. They are 9’3’’, weigh 950 lb, and tend to live for around 130 years. Their strength is notable for being able to consistently swim around water and not get tired. They have a great amount of constitution, as their scales are very tough and hard to pierce, and they have a lot of stamina for swimming. They don’t have a lot of dexterity, as in the oceans, they needed more strength to move, rather than quickness. Their IQ tends to be average as well, as there isn’t much reason for it to be high or low in the first place. Where they truly shine though, is in Aura power and arcane power. Hadeans need to fight many, many void demons, as their waters are crawling with them. In turn, they turn to the spiritual plane to banish them from their realm. They look towards the celestial of Neptune to aid them, and he does. Hadeans have the largest population of paladins and clerics of any race in the Sol system, and most of their population trains for this sort of life. As for arcane magic, they use a lot of it in the form of water magic. They recognize the inherent power of water, and use arcane magic to redirect its flow. They regularly use arcane magic to alter the flow of water for energy needs, filtration needs, or most popularly, movement needs. The reason they can swim so fast and agile is because they move the water around them with arcane magic. Aiviqi Aiviqi are walrus men. They have massive tusks, big whiskers and… are also quite pudgey, to say the least. Their fingers and feet are webbed for better swimming. They have brown, slippery skin, and little hair. They are known for appearing very stout and fat. They are primarily a fishing culture, and are not concerned with technological progress. They are mostly tribalists. Aivi are about as wide as they are tall thanks to the massive amounts of fat that protects them from the cold. Aiviqi average at 8’3’’ and 2300 lb, and tend to live for about 100 years. They tend to be able to lift their weight, which is an astounding amount, and the athletic types can even go beyond. They also have incredibly thick skin, layered with leather and blubber that protects them from most forms of damage. They are less impressive in terms of dexterity, in which they are very slow on land, but are much faster in water when hunting for a fish. They do not have very high intelligence, with them averaging at 85 IQ. Finally, their arcane powers are minimal, with the exception of tribe shamans being able to do some intermediate frost or water magic. Because Aiviqi live on neptune, the home of demon lord Cthulhu, Aiviqi are very spiritual. They frequently pray for celestials for favors, accept their powers to become powerful paladins, or bless their fishing trips with good luck. They are a very spiritual race. Monsters Kraken The kraken is a species of massive squids that preys on ships and stalks fishing holes.It is a squid, colossal in size, rivalling entire buildings. It uses its many 8 tentacles to grasp at squids, Aiviqi, or Hadeans, and consumes them effortlessly. They are notoriously difficult to kill. Beware swimming the waters of neptune, or else you may be hunted by a Kraken. Siren Sirens are beings who sit on ocean rocks when the seafloor is near the surface. They sing enchanting songs to lure sailors and swimmers to them. They appear as whatever the person most desires, and sings what they would find beautiful. Once they have a victim, they perform sexual acts, and then eat them. The Crushed The crushed are the undead. Neptune has had an undead plague for centuries, ever since the void lord Cthulhu resurrected the corpses at the bottom of the ocean to serve as easy minions. The crushed can spread a virus that turns people undead and decays lifeforms from the inside out. They rise from the bottom of the ocean to HAdean cities and rarely, to the ice caps. Cthu͝l͜hu,̢ ̸the̛ D̛ep͠th'̵s͝ ̶Da̢rk͟ [ R E D A C T E D ] Locations Kraken's Reach Kraken’s reach is an area on the ocean’s surface where the waters are exceptionally deep. It is here that the famous Kraken and her offspring live, feasting on those foolish enough to cross this zone. It possesses a massive area of the Equatorial ocean, and is a location neither Hadean or Aiviqi go. The Crushing Depths The crushing depths are a massive area under the ice sheets that coat the planet. All of neptune’s ocean currents lead to this area. It is a graveyard for those foolish enough to tread deep into the ocean, and it where the Crushed come out of. It is a location far from any civilization, where life goes to die. Al'aqir Al’aqir is the capital of the Hadeans. It is a city that inhabits some of the shallow parts of both the sea and the glaciers. Massive technological buildings dot this strange landscape, the seafloor and the glaciers by massive, tunnel-like constructions. Here, a large portion of Hadeans live. It is a secluded part of the world, safe from most dangers. That is why is it the capital. The Great Reef The great reef is a miracle of Neptune. It is where the ocean floor is visible from the sea floor. It is where siren rocks are found, and where many colorful, glowing, and lively coral reefs are located. Unfortunetely, due to the sirens, this area is seen by few, as it is too dangerous to go to. The Trench of Eternal Darkness The trench of eternal darkness is the realm of the void. It is where the mythical Cthulhu dwells, and is a place where no mortal shall ever dare to enter. This is the source of many drowned, void monsters, and all sorts of trouble. Nutaaq Nutaaq is the most developed tribe of the Aiviqi people. They have around medieval era technology, and primarily live on the glacial coasts. These people are essentially a city state, and is where most interplanetary business on Neptune is conducted. They a traditionalist culture, refusing the offers of greater technologies and all. Amnarut Amnarut is the largest continent on Neptune. It is absolutely covered in ice, and mostly barren of life. It is around the size of Australia, and has the biome of Antartica. The weather is especially unkind here, as it is near the northern pole, where the coldest, harshest, and sunless ice rests. This is the location of the Aiviqi tribe Aramut, who subsist on the lake in the middle of a massive valley, which holds many rare fish.